Fate of the Ootori
by JadedBat
Summary: This is the story of Kyoya's fight to fatherhood and marriage, and a reflection on his bride. read and Reveiw please and thank you and i know some people may seem out of character im trying here


Kyoya stood looking over the town he called home, Boston, his pet cat Noel curled up on the bed, fast asleep next to his sleeping girlfriend, he wasn't sure what to make of his girlfriend, one minute she was the perfect woman for him, the next she would be distant as if she was cheating, like she had been the last few weeks, she use to roll out of bed and come cuddle behind him. As much as he hated it, he had grown accustomed to it and the feel of her warmth against his back, it was a Sunday both had the day off from work and school. He was done with school but she still had another year to go. Back to the matter at hand though was she cheating, she said she had plans for the day, what plans could she have for today, it was their 1 year anniversary, he had made dinner reservations and everything, he wasn't one for sentimental things so why did it hurt when she said she had other plans.

Kyoyo heard a noise from behind him and turned to see the most beautiful woman rise from his bed, he was stunned every morning when she rose she was so pretty, with her long black hair, and red eyes, that weren't contacts, he had done his research on her like everyone else in his life. She was a daughter of a wealthy writer. She had inherited her mother's eyes and her father's hair, she ignored him and pulled her bath robe over her it was getting to be the mid fall and it was chilly, not like she wasn't use to it, and walked to the bathroom.

Kyoya clenched his fish in hidden rage, who was the one that warmed her heart, who made her weak at the knees like he used to. It had to be someone else, because it wasn't him anymore obviously he though. He could talk to no man nor woman about this because a gentleman did not speak of such matters of the heart to anyone.

A few minutes later he seen her return and she looked at him with hurting eyes, he couldn't understand her expression, he understand the feeling but he couldn't understand why, he wasn't the one leaving this relationship. He watched as Noel stretched and walked to Angelicus, and rub around her stomach, Angelicus instantly pushed Noel away.

"Bad kitty" Angelicus said her voice a soft gentle ring

"Do you have to scold my cat for cuddling to you?" Kyoya asked

"Right now with my stomachs doing flip flops, yes when she rubs against my stomach" Angelicus replied

"Angel What are you going to do today?" He asked

"Emily needs help planning her wedding, and as a future wedding planner that's what I will be doing." She said

"What about our anniversary?" he question

"I'll be back by 7pm don't worry" She replied

"Angel I wanted to spend the day with you" He said

"Kyoya I can't; not right now, sides you won't want to after I tell you what I have to tell you later. " She said

"You found another guy? I knew it, you thought I wouldn't notice but I did." He snapped

"Wrong." She snapped back

"Tell me then what you need to tell me" He snapped

"I wont tell you what you have missed, because if you haven't figured it out yet then you're not as smart as you think you are." She said

"Tell me what I have been missing then" He ran his hand over his face in frustration

"No" She said as she slipped into a soft pink dress with pearl buttons going up the front, when she couldn't get it closed she glared at him and said "Its mostly your fault I'm going to be fat you know that."

"What do you mean my fault? And Your never be fat in your life." He said

"Wow you missed it again" She said

"Missed what?" He asked "I was just telling you, there is no way you could ever be fat your metabolism wouldn't allow it."

"There is one way any woman can get fat, and that takes two to make." She snapped

"Yes but that would mean you are pregnant, in which case we both know that's not true." He said as she slipped on nice black cargo pants and a lose tank top with a red hoodie

"THEN EXPLAN TO ME HOW I AM LATE AND THE DOCTOR SAYS I AM ALMOST 10 WEEKS ALONG" She snapped and then covered her mouth grabbed her bag and headed for the door

"what?" He asked in the smallest voice that his body could muster but it was the only voice he could use at the time

"Kyoya I'm Pregnant, I wanted to tell you at dinner tonight. I'm not going to Emily's I'm going to close on a place, I know this isn't part of your big plan knocking up your girlfriend so I'm taking the baby and me out of the equation. " She said

"Don't go. I admit it's not part of the plan, and I should have taken a more active role in your prevention plan, but I'm sure I can rework my plan just stay, it would just mean we would have to move some things I've been wanting to do up." He said

"Like what? Kyoya I'm not getting rid of this child, I know you don't want to hear the l-word but I love you and I'm happy we made a baby together." She said

"Like Marriage and I wouldn't ask you to abort our child, as for the l-word I think I can get used to hearing it." He said as he pulled out a ring and kissed her square on the lips

"Kyo-" the rest was stolen by a kiss

TBC

Check back later for more hope you read and review Please and thanks


End file.
